


Paradox

by Yobotica



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Facials, M/M, Shaun wears panties/knickers, That's it, kind of, that's the kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yobotica/pseuds/Yobotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme prompt: Shaun's secret kink is wearing feminine clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt text: 
> 
> Subject: I had a crap day at work. I need crossdressing Shaun.  
> Not sure where this want came from but here it is.
> 
> Shaun's secret kink is wearing feminine clothing. Just frilly soft panties ("knickers", he'd call them, insisting on proper Brit lingo) under his normal clothes as he goes about his business, or full-on crossdressing in his alone time. One of the other moderns (filler's choice: Desmond? Rebecca? Lucy? Clay? William, even? XD XD) discovers it somehow and is amused as fuck, but also weirdly aroused by crossdressed!Shaun. Shaun's all angry at his secret being exposed and says he will do anything in order to keep (Other Character) from telling anyone else.
> 
> please remember all britishisms for various clothing, e.g. "pants" are American "underpants" and American "pants" are "trousers" etc
> 
> [Link](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=12413294#cmt12413294)
> 
> Here you go, Anon. Enjoy. (Sorry, it is from Desmond's POV so the britishisms don't come in until Shaun mentions them. Also, I cannot write porn with 0 backstory, so part 1 is all that stuff and part 2 is the porn if you want to skip to that I guess!)(Also, also, posted quicker than I usually do, because if I didn't quickly, I wouldn't ever. So I hope it's okay!)

Just once, Desmond would like the bathroom to be free when he came up from his animus sessions. Just _once._

"Goddammit Shaun, I need to pee, how long are you gonna hog the bathroom?!," Desmond shouted, pounding on the door for what felt like the tenth time in as many minutes. 

"As long as it takes!," Shaun called back. The shower had been turned off for a while now; what on earth could possibly take him this long?

"Finish your primping later, I only need a few minutes," Desmond yelled, unable to keep the edge of a whine from his voice. He was _this_ close to just kicking in the door.

Shaun didn't reply, but Desmond could still hear him moving and doing... whatever it was he was doing in there. Just before his patience finally snapped, the door opened and Shaun sauntered out, cool as you please, already dried and dressed, dirty laundry bundled up in his arms. He'd even styled his hair (if you could even call that a style). Desmond looked him over - there wasn't anything about Shaun that would need fifteen goddamn minutes to put together!

And Shaun, he just let him look, lips quirked just shy of a smirk, until Desmond's eyes dropped to his bundled clothes. Amongst the boring colors that made up Shaun's usual outfit, there was a flash of color - something light blue and... Was that _lace...?_

Shaun huffed and rolled his eyes, pushed past Desmond with a "Bathroom's free, _your majesty_ ," muttered exactly loud enough for Desmond to hear. Desmond's eyes snapped back to Shaun's face just to glare at him on instinct mostly, because of _course_ Shaun was being a _massive dick._ And then Shaun was out of his way and the odd moment was quickly pushed aside as he hustled into the bathroom to relieve his aching bladder.

========

Despite the fact that he interacted with only three actual, _currently alive_ people these days, Desmond didn't actually know much about them. Later that night, as he dressed for sleep, he thought about it - that flash of fabric he'd seen and come to the most obvious conclusion: Shaun was seeing one of the girls. Or sleeping with them, at least. Rebecca seemed like the obvious choice, at least at first. She and Shaun clearly knew each other well, and had been a team together for years.

But something about that didn't sit right with him. She didn't seem like the type to prefer either the color or the lace he thought he'd seen. Then again, maybe she did. Maybe she secretly liked all that girly stuff she violently rejected in her 'daytime' persona.

However, there was also Lucy - and the panties (that was the only thing they could be, honestly) seemed like they could be hers. She was more traditionally feminine (in her appearance, at least), and maybe she and Shaun were a new thing, or just reconnecting after her long stint with Abstergo. Desmond wondered for a moment, wondered if it was a secret or not just his business. After all, none of them knew him very well either. And he _had_ flirted with Lucy a little bit. Even if it seemed out of character for Shaun to keep quiet on something that would definitely make Desmond uncomfortable, the fact that maybe he felt he had to so Desmond wouldn't snap bothered him a lot more.

Desmond never said anything to anyone about it - and he didn't stop flirting with Lucy (he was certain she knew he'd never really meant it) - but he did start watching them more closely. He couldn't even explain why - it's not like he cared all that much, but for all that he loved to talk, Shaun was actually a really secretive person. So much so, in fact, that if he _was_ engaging in a relationship with either of the girls, Desmond couldn't tell. And that, more than anything, is what kept him watching - at least, as far as he'd admit to himself. He considered himself pretty good at reading people; he'd been a bartender for years, after all. And nothing about Shaun's or the girls' behavior even so much as hinted at the existence of any deeper relationships between them at all.

And he'd have forgotten it entirely, he really would, were it not for the fact that it was very clearly supposed to be a secret. Those panties were clearly hidden in Shaun's clothes, not meant to be seen. And Desmond wasn't an idiot; what Shaun had done the very moment he'd noticed where Desmond's attention had focused was nothing less than a distraction. And there was no real reason for it, none at all, but Desmond absolutely had to know _why._

========

Things in the warehouse followed a routine, of sorts. There was some pressure, sure; a time limit that hung over their heads, but it wasn't catastrophic. However, when Vidic found them out and attacked their hideout, things got pretty crazy for everyone for a while - it was just more of a literal thing in Desmond's case, with the bleeding effect getting worse, and even _longer_ times in the animus. He didn't have time to think about Shaun and the girls or Shaun and the lace or Shaun in general at all.

But things settled into a new routine once they were settled in Monteriggioni, as they were wont to do. Desmond spent a great deal of time in the animus, which wasn't surprising, but he also got to spend some time outside, which kind of was. He shared a 'room' with Shaun, a sad little partition of the main underground room where their sleeping bags were set, and the girls had a 'room' of their own. All four of them bathed in water that was always cold, and Desmond never had to wait for Shaun, since he could almost always just go outside when he really needed to pee. He'd almost forgotten about the stupid underwear completely, until he saw them again in the most unexpected place - on Shaun himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the porn, folks~!

It was an accident, of course, caused entirely by things out of Desmond's control. He was let out of the animus early due to some technical issue that Rebecca swore was serious - she'd tried to explain, but Desmond stopped her; he'd rather not waste his precious free time listening to technobabble about the damn thing that he was basically chained to.

Shaun was who knows where, and Lucy was meeting someone - a representative of the Mentor or something; he'd only skimmed that e-mail. Desmond liked that they included him in that sort of thing, like he really was part of the team, but sometimes it also made him feel so...distant from them. Maybe he should mention it, that he appreciated what they did for him. Even Shaun. Maybe especially Shaun. His database entries were invaluable for both the information they contained, and the reminder of who he really was, when he was from.

Desmond mused on this as he headed upstairs to their washroom, to wash his hands and face - being pulled from the animus so suddenly made him feel clammy and a little achy. Their washroom was a tiny thing in the house above - one of the few rooms actually standing, mostly untouched with plumbing that actually mostly worked. It didn't really have a door, but a sheet was strung across the doorway as a nod to privacy. They didn't have any sort of hook to hold it open when the room was not in use, but there hadn't been too many embarrassing run-ins just yet.

Desmond didn't even pause when he got to the washroom - he'd been listening as he approached, and he hadn't heard anything at all indicating someone was in there, so when he reached the doorway, he yanked aside the sheet and stepped in only to pause immediately upon realizing a few things.

First: it most definitely _was_ occupied at the moment. Shaun was in the room.

Second: Shaun was nearly naked. _Nearly._ He had a button up on, and

Third: _Shaun_ was wearing the underwear. The light blue, lacy underwear.

Shaun whirled around the moment he realized Desmond was there, and Desmond, for the life of him, couldn't tear his eyes away. Shaun's shirt wasn't even buttoned, and he froze, too. Desmond felt his lips stretch into a grin, choked out a surprised noise that could be interpreted as a laugh, but this wasn't funny. It wasn't funny _at all._ Desmond hadn't given too much thought to Shaun's body (not that anyone could prove), but he hadn't actually expected it to be so...nice. There was actually some definition there, though he wasn't really cut. He'd never thought that those silly panties were _Shaun's_ , nor had he ever thought that a man wearing something like that would be appealing at all.  
Wow, he was just so wrong about so many things today.

Shaun recovered before he did, face going red and wrenching his shirt closed with one hand and grabbing for his pants with the other. 

"FUCKING _HELL_ , DESMOND!," he shouted, jumping back a step. "What the hell are you doing in here? Get out!," he hissed, tense and almost vibrating.

"Oh my god," Desmond gasped, still frozen to the spot, brain turning uselessly over the image of the lacy fabric stretched over Shaun's ass. It had been a surprisingly appealing image "Oh my god."

"Yes, yes, Christ, get over it and GET OUT," Shaun spat, glaring at Desmond despite his obvious embarassment.

"I thought they were Lucy's," Desmond blurted, dropping his eyes again to see if he could catch another glimpse around the pants Shaun was holding. He couldn't; the shirt covered what the pants didn't. 

"What?," Shaun asked, then his eyes widened. "Oh christ. No. NO," he stressed. "They're not hers, I'm not some sort of _knickers thief!"_

Desmond laughed, because he hadn't actually thought that at all, hadn't even thought _of_ it, and Shaun's face returned to his previous glower. "They don't seem Rebecca's style," he offered, and Shaun sighed.

"They're mine, Desmond," he bit out, and looked at the peeling wall instead of Desmond. "It's... it's nothing to do with them. Or you," he added, returning his glare to Desmond himself. 

"They're yours," Desmond repeated, feeling numb. "Yours. You wear them. Under your clothes." He could feel his own face heating up. "Do they even know?," he asked, because it seemed impossible that Shaun could have kept it a secret from Rebecca for this long.

"What? NO!" Shaun's eyes were wide. "Desmond, this... This isn't... You can't tell them," he breathed, and Desmond hadn't been intending to, but something about the way Shaun held himself, something about how vulnerable he looked... Desmond had never imagined Shaun could even _do_ vulnerable - it was a little heady to see.

"Really? I can't?," he asked, pressing just a little. He knew it was a bit mean, but Shaun hadn't exactly been _nice_ to him this whole time - he just intended to let the man squirm a little bit, that was all. 

But Shaun frowned a little further, took a deep breath and sighed. The tension drained out of him, then he straightened his shoulders, nodding just slightly to himself. "You can't," he said, more firmly than before. "I... I will do anything if you promise to keep this to yourself," he added, meeting Desmond's eyes boldly, almost as if he were daring Desmond to accept.

"What?," he spilled, because _what?!_ He hadn't expected this from Shaun, because _of course he hadn't_ , what was he even supposed to do with that? "Anything?," slipped out of him before he could stop it - morbid curiousity to see where Shaun was going with this.  
Shaun nodded, breathing easier than before, face no longer bright with shame. 

"Anything, Desmond," he murmured, and somehow, it felt like he'd gained the upper hand even though he was still most certainly wearing those girly panties behind the pants he held up. "Name it."

"I want to see them," Desmond said before he could help it. "I mean..," he began, but paused. It was true, wasn't it? He hadn't really gotten to see _anything_. "I want to see," he repeated.

Shaun smirked then, and that was familiar, at least. He dropped his slacks to the ground and released the death grip he'd had on his shirt, letting it open again. He didn't say anything, just let Desmond look his fill - and Desmond did. There was something about the way the lace looked against Shaun's skin. The color complimented him well, but it was the contrast of the dark hairs on his belly leading into the panties, the way the fabric gently hugged the bulge of his flaccid cock - _that_ was what got Desmond's attention. "Turn around," he said, voice gone a little hoarse, and holy hell, when had that happened? He wasn't inexperienced (in general _or_ with men), but this was something new. Something _exciting._

Shaun obeyed the order, even lifted his shirt a bit so Desmond could get an eyeful of his backside properly. It was just as appealing as the front, and Desmond couldn't help but notice how well they fit him, with no odd bunching or tightness. Desmond desperately wanted to touch.

When Shaun finished the turn, it was obvious he was affected - the panties were even tighter than before. The bulge was much more pronounced and the fabric outlined his cock beautifully, filling out more and more as Desmond watched. Shaun stayed still as Desmond looked his fill - and when Desmond met his eyes, they were no longer shocked, no longer angry. Shaun looked sure, looked _interested._

"They uh, they fit you well," Desmond stuttered, licked his lips before he could help himself. He had to force himself to drag his gaze to meet Shaun's.

"They're made for men," Shaun responded. "Was that enough to buy your silence?," he added, cocking his head, smirk on full display. There was no way he wasn't willing for more, no way that wasn't a _hint._

"No," Desmond breathed, and his pulse rocketed as he stepped forward. "Not enough. I need more. This is a big secret, and you've worked so hard to keep it this long." He really hoped he was reading this right. "I wanna touch. Tell me about them while I touch you. Why you like them so much. Why you risk it." He let his hand brush against Shaun's hip and Shaun shivered, eyes closing briefly.

"They're soft," he breathed. "They're delicate and soft, and they feel so good under my trousers. A secret that makes me feel on display but no one can really _see_ ," he murmured. Desmond moved to pull Shaun's shirt open wider, tugged the shoulders off and down Shaun's arms until he wasn't wearing it anymore and it fell to the floor. His hands drifted back to Shaun's hips, brushing over the fabric there, unwilling to grab him firmly just yet. Shaun's dick was fully on board now, hard and trapped under the fabric towards his left, a spot of moisture starting to form where the tip was. Desmond's own cock throbbed in sympathy. 

"They're dirty," Shaun continued. "Deviant. Kinky," he murmured, arching into Desmond's hands, which splayed more firmly across his hips now; thumbs digging into the slightly furred skin of his stomach, trailing lower and lower towards Shuan's prick. "I like that they can leave men like you breathless," he added, sounding more than breathless himself at this point. "Make your mouth water, want to put your hands on me. You do, don't you?," he asked, and Desmond nodded. "Go on then, Desmond. You wanted to touch, so touch. Touch me," he ordered, and Desmond did, eyes flicking up to Shaun's face before he gave in and leaned in. One hand inched towards Shaun's cock, but Desmond focused on kissing him first, aligned their lips and nipped sharply because Shaun was kind of being a dick about this, ordering him around when _he'd_ been the vulnerable one in the first place. But Shaun gave as good as he got, licking into Desmond's mouth like he already owned it, rocking his hips into Desmond's touch. No matter how composed and orderly he'd seemed only moments ago, Shaun lost it when Desmond's hand finally brushed along his dick through the underwear, making a needy noise that Desmond _felt_ him try to bite back. Desmond pulled away long enough to smirk, to stroke the shaft more firmly through the fabric just so he could see Shaun's expression; he was no longer composed, breath coming in harsh pants, eyes closed. 

"Keep going," Desmond ordered, continuing to stroke. "Tell me all about your special knickers," he breathed. Shaun shuddered underneath his touch and Desmond used his other hand to stroke along Shaun's side, down his back, groped at his ass over his panties. "Do you know what you look like right now? You're making a mess of them, Shaun. Leaking all over your pretty lace - your fancy trousers won't be able to hide that, will they?," he asked, and Shaun just moaned in response. "Tell me, Shaun. Will they?"

Shaun sucked in a breath, opened his eyes like it was hard. "N-no," he said. "They won't. I've never... Christ, I've never actually come in a pair, never soiled them like this," he breathed. "I'm going to, Desmond, I'm going to come all over them!," he cried out and Desmond hadn't realized he was so close.

"Do it," he breathed, leaning forward to lick along Shaun's neck, breathing close against his ear. "Come in your pretty knickers for me." 

No sooner had he gotten the words out than Shaun _did_ , bucking into his touch, arching his whole body into Desmond's, come soaking into the fabric and over Desmond's hand. Desmond worked him through it with gentle strokes and Shaun shivered and panted, eyes closed until he was resting against the wall almost bonelessly. 

It took a few moments before Shaun opened his eyes and the smirk bloomed on his lips. "Was that enough to buy your silence, Desmond?," he asked, all coy innocence as his eyes darted down to the tent in Desmond's jeans.

"No," he barked, stepping back to unzip his jeans, fished his cock out and gave it a few gentle pumps with his fingers. Shaun's eyes zeroed in on it and he licked his lips absently. "Yes, that's it. Get on your knees, Shaun, suck me off," he ordered - despite the set up, despite all that happened, he honestly wasn't sure Shaun would actually _do_ it. But he did, sliding down to his knees with a practiced sort of grace. He leaned forward into Desmond's space, hands on Desmond's hips and closed his eyes as he pressed his nose to Desmond's groin and inhaled deeply. It was so primal, so _carnal_ , and so unlike Shaun that Desmond couldn't help but be surprised. Surprised and really, _really_ turned on.

Desmond was already leaking, and Shaun finally touched him, fisted his hand around Desmond's cock and pulled his foreskin back enough that he could lick at the head slowly, deliberately. He hummed slightly as he continued stroking Desmond's prick, mouthing around the head with lips and tongue - teasing, light touches that made Desmond dizzy with want. 

"Fuck, Shaun, stop playing around. Suck my dick!," Desmond growled, hand moving to Shaun's hair to grip warningly, but Shaun's eyes slid closed and he moaned again at the slight tug. Then his eyes opened and narrowed dangerously (a _very_ worrisome image with Shaun's mouth barely wrapped around his dick), and he let out something close to a growl and all but pulled Desmond forward into his mouth. Desmond choked out a groan, one hand moving to the wall for balance - but the other stayed in Shaun's short hair, using nothing but the barest pressure for now since Shaun was taking Desmond's cock like he was starving for it. Shaun looked a mess, from his ruined knickers to his hair; his glasses were askew and his chin was covered in a mix of his own saliva and Desmond's precome, and _fuck,_ he was going to make Desmond come. "On your face, I wanna come on your face, Shaun," he panted, tugging Shaun's hair again, and Shaun went willingly with a broken, hungry noise. Shaun's mouth hung open and Desmond kept that hand in his hair, chose to risk his balance by using his right hand to strip his cock furiously until his knees locked and he gasped out a long, stuttering groan as he unloaded spurt after spurt of his come all over Shaun's upturned face. Only a little actually managed to make it into Shaun's mouth, but Shaun shut his lips and swallowed what had. Desmond was panting harshly when he finally took a step back, tucked his cock back into his pants gingerly.

Shaun was a goddamn _mess,_ and the strangest thing was he seemed perfectly content like that for the moment. Then he sighed and glared at Desmond from under his come-covered glasses and sighed. "All over the glasses, Desmond? _Really?_ ," he demanded, pulling them off his face and sighing again as he inspected them. "Now I need a real bath," he growled, and Desmond laughed - the effect was kind of spoiled since Shaun was kneeling there in his own come-soiled knickers. 

"Well... You know, it's my fault you're a mess, right? Only fair I should help." Desmond replied with a grin. Shaun gave him an appraising glance, then smirked. 

"Sure," he replied, standing and stripping out of his soiled underwear. "Only fair. Or perhaps, for true parity, perhaps get you a pair of your own," he said, and his expression was a little hungry as his eyes flicked down to Desmond's crotch. "That seems a fair deal."

Desmond's breath caught, more at Shaun's interest than the idea itself. "Yeah. I'm all about equality," he agreed, pulling off his shirt as Shaun started to fill the old tub with water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I'm not dead! It's not that I'm not writing, just that I'm not finishing anything - I've got like, six things in various states of progress, all but one are Shaun/Desmond.
> 
> Wanna chat about it? Hit me up on tumblr: yobotica.tumblr.com. I don't post much, but my ask is always open. :3


End file.
